1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electronic speech recognition systems, and relates more particularly to a system and method for speech recognition using an enhanced phone set.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing an effective and efficient method for system users to interface with electronic devices is a significant consideration of system designers and manufacturers. Speech recognition is one promising technique that allows a system user to effectively communicate with selected electronic devices, such as digital computer systems. Speech typically consists of one or more spoken utterances that each may include a single word or a series of closely-spaced words forming a phrase or a sentence.
A common application of speech recognition systems is word processing programs that reproduce spoken words on a computer screen. In such an application, accurate recognition of speech is essential for user satisfaction. Other applications of speech recognition systems include speech-activated electronic systems that provide hands-free operation of various electronic devices.
The most useful and desirable speech recognition systems are those that are able to recognize speech from a wide variety of speakers. There is typically a wide range of speaking styles within a given language, including different dialects and accents of various geographical regions. These different speaking styles may pose difficulties for certain speech recognition systems.
Non-native speakers of a particular language may also pose significant difficulties for speech recognition systems. Certain sounds in a language may be very difficult for non-native speakers to produce, which in turn may increase the probability that a speech recognition system will not correctly identify the sounds as speech components. A speech recognition system that is trained to recognize only a relatively small number of sounds from a particular language may not be accurate enough to satisfy users who are non-native speakers.
Additional difficulties may arise when speakers have less than perfect enunciation. For example, a person may intend the words “want to,” but actually say “wanna,” which a speech recognition system may not recognize as an English language word. The human brain is typically effective at dealing with variations in speech to arrive at the speaker's intended meaning. Speech recognition systems, however, must be trained to recognize certain speech signal waveforms as elements of human speech. Therefore, implementing an effective and efficient method for system users to interface with electronic devices remains a significant consideration of system designers and manufacturers.